Damn Hormones
by Sinful.Emerald
Summary: oneshot. In which Ryoma experiences the sudden pervertedness an average teenager receives as they hit puberty, resulting in him losing his first kiss. And if your imagination allows, more. -wink- RYOSAKU


**Yo peeps. Okay so this is my first PoT fic and it is RYOSAKU. WOOOOOOOOTS. :D**

**Disclaimer: I own a manga and anime that's been going for a few years and due to all the faithful fans, I am insanely rich. Yeah. Totally.**

**Warning: You will discover the unwanted genes that Ryoma inherited from his father.**

* * *

Ryoma, just like any other day, made his way to class after training. As mentioned before, just like any other day, fangirls continued in vain to catch his attention. And so the day passed swiftly like any other day. Training was the same. Only this time Inui had another new concoction which only Ryoma had to take, apparently specially designed to make him grow. Ryoma's eyes darkened at this, he had drunk it and he doubted he would grow much faster.

-

'Oi oi Inui!'

'Yes Eiji?'

'Are you sure ochibi drank the hormone drink?'

'Yes.'

'All of it?'

'Yes.'

'Ahhh young love.'

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.' All the regulars laughed (excludes Tezuka. Duh.).

'Saa. Tomorrow will be interesting.'

Ryoma sneezed.

-

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP –

Ryoma groggily groaned and felt around for his clock before slamming it to snooze. He sat up and smiled slightly at Karupin and rubbed his hand against her comforting fur. As he made his way down the stairs, he suddenly had a revelation. A revelation that today was going to be a bad day. A _really_ bad one.

But Ryoma being the stubborn one he was, he just shrugged it off and continued his daily routine and before long he was running to school.

-

Ryoma had just finished training and was making his way to class. And fangirls just never know when to stop do they?

Ryoma instead of walking past them like they were invisible, his eyes travelled _downwards_ and sought out the somewhat _eyecandy_.

_OH MY GOD! DID RYOMA-SAMA JUST LOOK AT ME THAT WAY!_

_OH EMM GEE! RYOMA-SAMA LOOK AT ME! MY BOOBS ARE BIGGER THAN HERS!_

_RYOMA-SAMA! LOOK AT MINE!_

_OH EMM GEE! RYOMA-SAMA LOOKED AT ME!_

_NO HE LOOKED AT ME BITCH!_

Oh no. He did not just do that. He did not.

_**Oh but you did. **_(Ryoma's inner...?)

__Ryoma's eyes widened and shook his head in an attempt to stop his sudden strange actions.

_**What is wrong with me today? Why am I acting like oyaji!? I am not like that old man. **_

If only our dear Ryoma-chan knew what he had taken.

-

Ryoma sighed. He was not in a good mood. He had had a bad day. Scratch that. He had had the worst _perverted _crappiest day in his whole entire tennis career (which started as soon as he could walk). He sipped his Ponta and shook his head to rid of his perverted –insert eyebrows wiggling here- thoughts and looked up when he saw someone's (oh so smexylicious) legs. His eyes once again, went immediately from her face to – er downwards.. And if you looked closely, you could see that his cheeks were tinted pink. Oh yes, the great Echizen Ryoma was blushing.

But the girl in front of him being Ryuuzaki Sakuno, she did not notice, much to her disadvantage. What Sakuno did notice however was that Ryoma's eyes were looking, no _roaming_ her body.

'Ano...Ryoma-kun? What are you ..looking at?'

'E-eh? N-nothing.'

It was then Ryoma lost it.

That's right. Echizen Ryoma, famous ice-bitch who was too good at tennis for his own good, lost his self control.

Sakuno was as you would expect, a little shocked to say the least when THE Echizen Ryoma pinned her to a wall.

'RYO – '

And that was how Ryuuzaki Sakuno lost her first kiss. And that was how Echizen Ryoma lost his first kiss.

_**DAMN HORMONES.**_

And let your imagination decide the rest. But please don't force dear little Ryoma-chan to ravish poor still-a-virgin Sakuno-chan, if you know what i mean –wink- .

* * *

**Done! Hope you liked it, my first PoT fic 8D. Reviews are desired, of course. So... REVIEW!**

**Eat. Sleep. Smile.**

**.Sinful.Emerald**


End file.
